Shinsekai Nights
by x-ephmrl-x
Summary: Shinsekai's infamous chastiser runs into an old lover now turned enemy. Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Toru. One-Shot.


His eyes snap open, gasping for air as sweat trickles down his forehead. Iwaizumi tries sitting up, deciding to get ready for the day, except . . . he realizes he's not in his bedroom. At all. He tugs at the zipties that keep his wrists trapped behind him, looking down at the rope over his chest and biceps that held him in place. To his disappointment, the chair he's sitting on is made of metal and not wood— the latter would've made for a much easier escape.

The raven examines his surroundings carefully, taking note that he's in an abandoned building and he'll have to be cautious when making his getaway. A million thoughts run through his mind, attempting to recall just exactly how he'd ended up in this situation. The pounding in his head makes it difficult to think, much less keep his eyes open.

A dark chuckle echoes around him, his first instinct is to reach for one of the arrows that've been deprived from him, along with his all too expensive bow. His jaw clenches, fists tightening as he pulls at his restraints once more.

"Finally! I was afraid I'd have to pour ice water on you. Though . . . I'm starting to wish I had."

He knows that voice all too well.

"_Oikawa_."

* * *

_Three Hours Earlier_

They've been at it for almost an hour now— the fighting. The notorious Oikawa Tōru, Lucifer as he likes to call himself nowadays, managed to lure Orion right into his trap. He'd started his mission like usual— he'd taken a couple of hostages (a few of them cops of course), set up a live broadcast on the news channel, and had asked for the town of Shinsekai's infamous chastiser to make an appearance. The only difference between today and previous times before: all nine hostages are dead. For that, Iwaizumi will forever blame himself and knows how much hate he'll get later. He's definitely not the most beloved man in this city, far from it actually. He strikes fear in the heart of crime, jealousy and loathing in the police force. He gets the job _done_ and on _his_ own terms. He's brought only requisite death to this city. Never has he let an innocent life slip through his fingers. Not until tonight.

Words are left unspoken as he faces off with the fellow archer— the so called King of Hell— the factory enclosing them, playing as their arena. Arrows fly, piercing pipes, causing gas to leak, blurring their vision. They're experienced, having trained blindfolded together ages ago on that godforsaken island.

_Predictable_.

Kicks dodged, a few punches swatted aside, arrows fired, target missed. They know each other. More than they'd like to admit. Reading each other's body language comes easy, even in the fogged building. Iwaizumi recognizes the breaths Oikawa takes every time he makes a shot. The bowstring's drawn and the raven kicks the weapon from his opponent's hands before he gets the chance to let the arrow fly.

It's personal now. Their only weapons: their bodies. They move swiftly, smooth attacks, flawless blocks, incredible endurance. To Hajime, it almost feels choreographed.

_A dance with the devil_.

Oikawa's the first to speak. "You left me, Hajime." The aforementioned male says nothing, but merely focuses on the task at hand. "You left me to _die_. After all I did for you. After how much I _loved_ you."

"I needed a way home. You betrayed me on that island numerous times, Oikawa. Must I remind you?" Iwaizumi growls, breathless at this point. He can practically _hear_ the smile on the brunet's face. His all black costume feels tighter, the small areas of leather sticking to his sweaty skin uncomfortably. Everything hurts, but he knows he deserves some of the pain if not all. He _let_ these people die at the hands of his former lover.

"Everyone deserves a fifth chance, no?"

"_Fool me once_."

Iwaizumi's clouded with rage. Oikawa sees this in his eyes, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lip. He holds the other's stare for two seconds, eyes drifting to look over his shoulder. His distraction is ready. "Y'know how I said there were nine hostages?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Iwaizumi does a 180 and spots a silhouette limping away from the scene. Before he can think, immense pain spreads throughout his back and he can hardly hold back a scream.

One.

Two.

_Three_.

Three arrows stick out from his back, one dangerously close to his spine. He falls to his knees, exhausted, aching, ragged breaths leaving his lips. The last hostage meets his eyes. A sharp noise whizzes past Hajime's ears. The civilian falls. As does he.

* * *

_Now_

The pain from his wounds doesn't hit him until he's fully aware of what's going on. Oikawa sets a camera in front of him, a stool right next to it for the brunet to sit on, which he does so. The camera's turned on, along with a bunch of other equipment used from earlier's live feed. Iwaizumi's too tired to speak. Has he really let himself lose so easily?

_Lose_.

What did he have to lose? His mother had been responsible for his father's death and Hajime's disappearance. His best friend— dead after finding out Mrs Iwaizumi's secret. His first true lover betrayed his trust, blaming him for his broken heart.

There's nothing left for Iwaizumi anymore.

"And we're live. Here he is folks! Our chastiser! Our _hero_. The one, the only Orion!" Oikawa purrs. The brunet steps off from his stool and walks behind his new hostage, grinning at the camera. "But wait, what's this?" He removes Iwaizumi's hood, revealing his face. The makeup used as a mask for his eyes had been smudged by the sweat. He's bloodied, bruised, scarred in many places aside from his face. "The prodigal son of the Iwaizumi family! Now _who_ could've seen this coming? Say hello, Hajime."

Nothing.

Anger, disappointment, sadness. Anything but sanity is evident in Tōru's eyes. "Nothing at all? Sucks."

Iwaizumi swears the bow and arrow come out of nowhere as Oikawa returns to stand in front of the stool. The string gets drawn back. "Iwaizumi Hajime. You have _failed_ this city."

The arrow flies one last time.

* * *

_**A/N: This was posted on the Haikyuu! Amino as one of my LivLib Local issues. I'll be posting more soon. Hope you enjoyed. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!**_


End file.
